Sonic: Squads
is a Japanese-American strategy video game, being based on the series. It is developed by and published by , being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on TBD 2020. Synopsis A war has been happening in Mobius and now you get to help end the war on either side. Characters Main *'Custom Character' (voiced by Nolan North if male and Jessica DiCicco if female) - the game's protagonist who can be either an ally to the Freedom Fighters or part of the Eggman Empire. Freedom Fighters *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - the self-proclaimed fastest thing alive and the leader of the Freedom Fighters who fights against the evil forces led by Eggman. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Sonic's sidekick/best friend and the Freedom Fighters' second-in-command, being the brains of the trio as well. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Dave Boat) - the Guardian of the Master Emerald who aids Sonic and Tails to fight multiple menaces, being the strongest of the trio. Eggman Empire *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a mad scientist who serves as the leader of the Eggman Empire aiming for the takeover of Mobius. **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Tom Kenny, respectively) - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who assist him in his schemes. *'Dr. Julian Snively' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Eggman's nephew, head scientist and second-in-command who helps him with his plans of conquest of Mobius. Supporting *'Orion the Crow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a sly crow who helps the Custom Character to be a skilled warrior by teaching several attack and defense moves. If male, he hecomes the Custom Character's best friend, while if female, he becomes her love interest. *'Nebula the Raven' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a scientific raven who assists the Custom Character to be an expert in the science of inventions and gadgeteering. If female, she hecomes the Custom Character's best friend, while if male, she becomes his love interest. * * Freedom Fighters *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - a caring and brave member of the Fighters who has a crush on Sonic and gives him support and help to fight any kind of menace heading after them. *'Princess Sally Acorn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the beautiful and kinda intelligent Princess of Mobius who, like Amy, is in love with Sonic and helps him to face anyone who tries to eliminate them. *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Amy's cute but mischievous sidekick who helps the Fighters with their problems by joining them in their adventures and quests, in addition to having a crush on Tails. **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - Cream's pet chao who follows and helps her whenever she goes. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Sally's intelligent but somehow naïve sidekick who provides the Fighters with her technology and nanite manipulation skills, as well as helping them in their fights, occasionally fawning over Tails. *'Antoine D'Coolette' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD *'Tiara Boobowski' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Julie-Su the Echidna' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Saffron Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD Eggman Empire *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a ruthless robotic clone of Sonic designed and created by Eggman to outmatch him and expand the influence of his creator's empire. *'Clove the Pronghorn' (also voiced by TBD) - a calm and reasonable Egg Boss who seems a bit less arrogant than her boss and prefers to handle her enemies pacifically rather than resort to violence. **'Cassia the Pronghorn' (voiced by TBD) - Clove's immature and sarcastic partially cyberized younger sister with who helps out her sister, being occasionally annoyed by her overprotection. *'Thunderbolt the Chinchilla' (voiced by TBD) - a ruthless and sadistic Egg Boss extremely loyal to Eggman who helps him to achieve his conquest, being constantly mocked due to her short size. *'Conquering Storm' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Phage' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a computer virus who was created by the Eggman Empire to counter the Freedom Fighters' Nicole, aiming for the conquest of the technological world and the corruption of Nicole and eventually the fall of Mobius under Eggman's hands. * Neutral *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD **'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD **'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Relic the Pika' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Savage Crew', consisting of: **'Orion the Panda' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD **'Katrina the Panther' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD **'Blast the Condor' (also voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD * Antagonists *'Regina Ferrum/The Iron Queen' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - an insane evil doppelgänger of Sonic from an alternate dimension who aims for chaos and anarchy as he TBD. **'Fiona Fox' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a traitorous vixen who is alligned with Scourge in order to be his queen when he achieves to TBD. *'Mammoth Mogul' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a powerful mob boss who aims for the conquest of TBD. *'Fang the Sniper' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD **'Bean the Dynamite' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Bark the Polar Bear' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'The Deadly Six', consisting of: **'Zavok' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Zazz' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Zeena' (also voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD **'Master Zik' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD **'Zomom' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Zor' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD * Classes *Warmonger *Strategist *Techno-Mage Missions See /Missions. Tropes See /Tropes. Spin-off See Underground Conquest. Trivia *Like Sonic Forces, the main character is customizable. * Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas